Rise of Naruto Senju-Uchiha
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: Tsunade met someone before Dan and fell in love with him. This is the story of Naruto Senju-Uchiha one of the strongest members of the village of Konohagakure no Sato.


**Hey guys I am going to do this challenge fanfiction from a person known as JJP123 sometime back in January so this is long overdue. I was instructed to do a harem in this and you people may not like the choices but hey I can live with it and while I write this so will you. So I think I can do this seeing as it was a good idea and I might be able to do things with this but we'll have to see how well I do on this before anything else. I will update some stuff after doing this one so I can get my other stuff out before I can really do the things that I want for my own personal ideas, though don't get me wrong. I like the idea of people giving me things it makes me think that those people read my stuff and enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Ace Uchiha and Meeting Yuki Namikaze**

Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and the Grandniece of the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. She is a thirty one year old woman with light colored skin, brown eyes, blond hair pulled into twin pigtails, and on her forehead is a small diamond mark. She is wearing a dark blue haori, a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, which is held together with a broad, dark blueish-grey obi, her pants matched the color of her obi, and to finish it off is a pair of black high heeled sandals.

"_Stupid Sarutobi-sensei, not listening to my idea about training field medics. This idea could save countless lives but nope he just brushes the idea off like it is nothing" Tsunade thought._

Tsunade was so deep in thought about her failed plan that she wasn't looking as to where she was going as she bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground landing on their butts and by the sound of the grunt the person was a male. Tsunade opened her eyes and a small blush crept up on her face.

A man about five foot ten compared to her five foot eight was looking at her with his deep onyx eyes. He had fair colored skin the shined in the full moon light that was casting on the two ninja. His hair was spikey with part of his black hair covering part of the right side of his face. He is wearing a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue sweat pants, black ninja sandals, and his Konohagakure no Sato headband wrapped around his forehead.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was out for a jog and wasn't looking were I was running" the man said.

"It's alright I should've been paying more attention to my surrounding" Tsunade said.

"Still I am sorry, here let me help you up" the man said.

The man was already standing as he held his hand out to Tsunade who took it and noticed that the man standing in front of her was quite muscular though not overly so. So after grasping the man's hand she was lifted back to her feet and smiled slightly at the man.

"So do you live around here" the man asked?

"Why do you want to know" Tsunade asked?

"Well there are people in this village that would love to take advantage of a good looking woman such as yourself" the man said.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself" Tsunade said.

"I know, I can tell by the way your body is more toned then most other women in the village" the man said.

"I take it you have been trained to be a ninja before" Tsunade asked?

"Yes I have and I am also looking at a fellow one myself" the man said.

"I can tell, though you never told me your name yet" Tsunade said.

"The same could be said about you" the man said.

"My name is Tsunade Senju Sannin of this village" Tsunade said.

"Nice to meet you Tsunade-san, my name is Ace Uchiha" Ace said.

"Well I never thought I would run into an Uchiha of all people outside right now" Tsunade said.

"Well the same could be said of a relative of the Senju brothers" Ace said.

"Please don't start with all that" Tsunade said.

"Do you expect me to really care if you are a Senju" Ace said.

"What are you talking about" Tsunade asked?

"What I mean is that respect is earned and not forced out to someone" Ace said.

"Thank kami-sama someone who actually cares about that" Tsunade said.

"Wait what do you mean by that" Ace asked?

"Well for all my life people have either trying to get to know me for my heritage or just trying to get into my pants" Tsunade said.

"I feel for you, thanks to who I'm related to makes my life an even bigger pain in the ass" Ace said.

"Really then who are you related to" Tsunade asked?

"Madara Uchiha himself" Ace said.

"How on earth is that possible, I mean he died before anyone documented that he married let alone having an offspring" Tsunade said.

"Well that one is most likely because before my grandfather left the village, he started to not trust people like he used to so you can see why he wouldn't tell anyone that he was married to anyone or have a child with the person he chose" Ace said.

"You do have a point about that one" Tsunade said.

Ace smirked and the two began to speak more about something's that they came up with and they soon found out that they had some other things in common with one another. They got along so well that they never noticed how close their bodies got to one another and that they were going back to the Senju compound.

(Nine months later)

A lot of time passed since Tsunade and Ace met that one night, the villagers couldn't help but stare at the two. They were two of the most sought after people in the whole village and to see the two of them together made many would-be people wanting to date one of them shatter in an instant.

Also when Ace proposed to Tsunade after two months of dating Jiraiya of the Sannin showed up and went ballistic at the loss of the woman he was in love with. After getting the shit beat out of him by said female Sannin and her new fiancé the toad Sannin was treading on thin ice and he knew that any hope to get the woman of his dreams was now destroyed beyond belief and he sent Ace a cold glare which got him an even more colder and more malice filled one which was further increased when Ace activated his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **and flared his already impressive chakra.

Tsunade and Jiraiya barely spoke to one another as time moved one and that was further added when word got out that Tsunade was pregnant with a child. Jiraiya was a select few that didn't want Tsunade to have the child as he thought that the Senju line was being ruined with mixing together with the Uchiha.

During her birthing of her child her student Kushina Namikaze was also giving birth to her own child and tragedy struck. The seal holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune broke unleashing the massive biju upon the village. Her mentor the Sandaime Hokage came to her hospital room and in her weakened state couldn't stop him from taking her son to be used as a Jinchuriki for the tailed beast. He also slapped a paralyses seal on Ace who was getting ready to take his son back and protect him at all cost.

When it was all over Tsunade and Ace found Naruto easily thanks to the malice like chakra inside his small little body. Not two days later the elders of the council approached Tsunade and demanded her to take up the position of Hokage. Tsunade declined and threatened them if they tried to go to the daimyo she would take her only son and leave the village forever. Ace supported her and was also threatening his clan about killing them if they ever tried anything against his son. Si in the end Minato retook his position as Yondaime Hokage against the wishes of his wife Kushina Namikaze.

(Five years later)

We find five year old Naruto walking with his mother to go visit her former student Kushina Namikaze. Naruto had brown eyes, flat black hair that was tied into a high pony tail, with two bangs framing each side of his face, fair colored skin, and on his forehead is a red diamond. He is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a white lightning bolt going down each sleeve, blue shorts, and black ninja sandals.

Life was good for Naruto seeing as he was showered with love from both his parents and his Shizune-nee. He loved them back for all he was worth and he wanted to make them proud of him in any way he could. Though on one stormy night Naruto got truly frightened as loud thunder boomers rocked through the village. Naruto got so scared that he unknowingly activated his **Sharingan **with two tomes in each eye. The day after the storm he showed his parents and they gave Naruto a smile.

"Hey mommy, what is your student like" Naruto asked?

"I really can't explain Naruto-chan, though all I can you is that she has a very quick temper and if you get her upset then you better run" Tsunade said.

"I'll make sure not to do that then" Naruto said.

"Good boy Naruto-chan" Tsunade said.

When the two reached the front door they opened it and walked in and looked around and it was a nice house and the two thought everything is good until they heard it.

"YUKI NAMIKAZE GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT" Kushina yelled!

"HEY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO GET HIT WITH THE HAIR DYE BOMB, IT WAS MEANT FOR DADDY" Yuki yelled!

Two red blurs ran through the house a bigger one chasing a smaller one through the house getting a sweat drop from the two Senju members.

"Are they usually like this" Naruto asked?

"To be honest I have no idea" Tsunade said.

The two female members stopped when they notice Tsunade and Naruto standing in front of the front door. Though it was the girl that got Naruto's attention as she was around the same age as Naruto was. She had crimson red hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, and three whisker marks on each side of her face. He is wearing a short sleeved orange shirt, black pants, and nothing on her feet.

"Hey Tsunade-sensei, how are you doing today" Kushina said.

"Pretty good I wanted to introduce you to my son" Tsunade said.

Kushina looked at Naruto as said boy gave the older redhead a small wave and a smile making Kushina melt. She found Naruto's cuteness on par with her little Yuki-tan though if her daughter would stop pranking people then she might get somewhere.

"Well Yuki-tan introduce yourself to the nice people" Kushina said.

"Hello my name is Yuki Namikaze nice to meet you" Yuki said.

"Nice to meet you Yuki my name is Naruto Senju-Uchiha I hope we can get along" Naruto said.

**Well done with this and on to some updates.**


End file.
